


The Nerd and The Jock A FreeBat Shazam! Tale

by Blue090899



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy's Mom is nice, Billy's dad is a jerk, Billy's in a cover band, Freddie isn't crippled, Good School couenselor, Homophobic Language, Jock Freddie, M/M, Nerd Billy, Romance, freebat, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899
Summary: Billy Batson is fourteen and still trying to escape the image his over bearing Father wants. But every kid knows how difficult that can be. But when Billy if forced to tutor one jock Freddie Freeman he doesn't know how much his world is going to change. And for the betterRead along and learn how Billy navigates his new feelings that disrupt his whole world.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Turning over, I saw my alarm reading 6:59 and not a second later, it was seven, and my alarm began blaring. I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling, knowing it's Monday, and I need to get up and step into the miserable life I have as a 14-year-old sophomore. I slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, hidden away in my room.

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water soothe my skin. It felt great, and if I had my way, I'd stay longer, but parents and school await. I stepped out, dried myself off before heading back to my room to get dressed.

I threw on a gray t-shirt and a red and black plaid shirt that I left unbuttoned—followed by a pair of jeans and socks then completing the outfit with my everyday black beanie.

I headed back to the bathroom, combing my brown hair then brushing my teeth. Once again, in my room, I grabbed my bag just as Mom yelled up to me. "Billy, hurry up! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes before slowly heading downstairs. In the kitchen was my Mom looking through her phone with a travel mug of coffee in hand. She looked up and smiled, "Good, you're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," I replied.

"That's good." Mom replied. I began making a bowl of cereal when I felt two arms wrap around me, making me flinch on contact. I looked behind me and saw it was my Mom.

"Um, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Hugging you," She asked with the tone parents use when you ask a stupid question. I knew she was hugging me, but why?

"Why?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I love you," She replied, kissing me on the cheek. My face tensed up as I tried to escape her kiss. She stopped in her tracks, giving me a stern look.

"And?" She asked, eying me.

"I love you too," I replied quickly, getting slightly red in the face. I feel weird saying "love you" it makes me uncomfortable I don't do great with my feelings even though it's just my Mom.

"Good boy."

I finished making cereal while my Mom told me to meet her in the car when I was done. I quickly ate the cereal before jumping into Mom's Toyota.

The car ride was pretty quiet, with Mom focusing on the road and me listening to my music.

Eventually, we pulled up to the school. Mom pulled the car up to the curb to drop me off for the day. Many say we look alike, same complexation, identical chestnut brown hair, and stormy grey eyes. Even though we look alike, I don't feel we're the same, and it all starts with expectations.

Once she parked the car, I pulled the door open and had one foot out onto the concrete sidewalk. 

"Wait, Billy, let's talk?" She asked in a calm demeanor, but she's not asking she's telling.

I sighed before shutting the door and turning back towards her. I gave a fake smile to please her and hurry her along. The sooner I'm in school, the better.

"I know your grades are excellent and your father and I couldn't be prouder, but"

But, there's always a but, Whenever Mom says she's proud or some other bs, there's still something I could do better.

"We want you to get extra credit so that you can look great on your college apps." Mom continued the lecture with her same calm voice, and I had to resist the eye roll I wanted to give.

"Yes, Mom, but that's a few years away?" I replied quickly, trying to get out of the car sooner then she wants.

"Yes, but it's never too early to think about your future," Mom assured.

"Okay, I'll ask," I said, submitting.

"Good, well, go on your going to be late," Mom instructed, smiling. "I'll see you tonight."

I nodded before opening the door and stepping out, she made sure to wave and say she loved me, but if my GPA dipped below a 4.0, that conversation would have been worse.

Walking through the halls, I listened to music. I tried to ignore the madness of the halls; people love to fight, and gossip. Also, everyone's favorite bully does his favorite activity, tormenting the freshman. I feel for the small kids, but everyone knows to mind their business not to upset the King of Fawcett high.

This bully, also known as the King of Fawcett is Ray Crawford quarterback and captain of the Panthers, of course, Ray does what he wants when he wants and to who he wants. I can't stand him. And if I'm telling the truth, all football players are just like him. They rule the school and get away with almost anything. All we other kids can do is stay out of there way.

Making it to my locker, I swung the blue metal door open, shoving my bag inside while pulling out my books and binder for the morning. After shutting it, a pale face with jet black hair covering half greeted me.

"Hey Kelly," I replied calmly.

"Hey yourself," Kelly replied coolly while doing our impromptu handshake. It's a stupid hand motion we've been doing since we were kids I don't know why we still do it at fourteen-years-old.

We began walking towards homeroom when we passed Ray again and his band of jocks. They were now giving the poor freshman a wedgie. It was getting hard to watch.

"Poor kid," Kelly mentioned.

"Yeah, Ray's such an ass," I replied.

"True, but this is a good lesson that the kid will have," Kelly began to explain. I rolled my eyes because Kelly's going into his classic Mom mode. It's a nickname that annoys the crap out of him, but he sounds like a mom when he talks this way.

"What's that?" I asked, smirking.

"Don't f*** with the king," Kelly said, using a mocking noble voice. I had to let out a small laugh.

"True that."

I eventually made it to my homeroom, so Kelly and I had to go our separate ways. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Kelly asked.

"Yep, we can work on the song for Friday," I suggested with a nod.

"Cool can't wait," Kelly said, smirking. I had to return the favor thinking about making music later, one of the few things I can enjoy.

Kelly gave me a fist bump before continuing down the hall. I watched him go for a second before walking into homeroom, ready for a morning of boredom.

****************************************************

Study hall. My favorite class of the day you get to do whatever you need to, and it's quiet. I love quiet, and during school full of a bunch of teens pumped on hormones quiet isn't a normal state.

My study hall is my last period before lunch, so I often I finish any homework I got earlier in the day and study or just read whatever book I'm on. I love reading. It allows you to escape reality and immerse yourself in a different new one. Also, I can avoid the shi*** aspects of mine.

I was immersed in my book when I heard my name called. Looking up, I saw the teacher looking at me, "Billy, can you go with Mrs. Taylor, please?"

I saw at the door was the guidance counselor, Mrs. Taylor, she's nice, I guess. I don't know her too well since we've only talked once or twice about scheduling. Her golden-brown hair is always down, and her freckled complexion is a deep contrast from my pale one.

I nodded towards the teacher and walked over to Mrs. Taylor. She gave a big smile before speaking, "Hi Billy, how are ya?"

"Good, I guess," I replied quietly.

"Good good," She said as we stepped into the hall. Her smile still stood on her face, and she confidently said, "I have a student looking for an English tutor, and I think you'd be perfect." My eyes wanted to pop out of my head at her suggestion because tutoring is not my thing. Socializing all together isn't my thing, and I try my best to avoid talking to others altogether. Kelly's the only one I can talk too. But instead of losing my cool, I showed a nervous face.

"Really?" I asked the uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes, his name's Freddie, and I've already talked to him he says he's ready and committed to improving his grade." Mrs. Taylor talked slowly, making sure I heard every word.

"Um, I don't know Mrs. Taylor, I'm really busy," I explained, trying my hardest to get out of this request.

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a questioning look, "Billy, please don't tell me you'd lie to your guidance counselor when all she's asking is for you to help a fellow student who's struggling?"

A lump crawled up my throat, forcing me to swallow as I bit my lip, "Of course not." I produced an innocent and awkward smile after being caught in my lie. I try to be friendly with the people that deserve it like Kelly, my Mom, and people like Mrs. Taylor, but on the other hand, I don't talk much, and when you tutor someone, you have to speak to them.

Mrs. Taylor smiled before brushing her hair out of her face, "Excellent, I'll let him know and have him meet you in the library tomorrow after school. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Awesome, thanks again, Billy," She said before walking away. All I can think is what have I got myself into this Freddie is probably lazy or stupid, and now I have to get him to pass, I don't need this added stress in my life.

*****************************************************

"So, you're a tutor now?" Kelly asked me with a confused tone as we walked in line, getting our food.

"Yeah, I guess, Mrs. Taylor didn't give me much of a choice," I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

"Really?" He asked with a curious expression.

"She didn't actually force me, but the look she gave me, I knew I had no choice," I explained as I started making a salad. Kelly grabbed a slice of pizza and some fruit.

"Hmm," Kelly nodded with an odd smirk," That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Kelly grabbed two pudding cups before paying with me, paying right after him. We found a table in the back corner of the cafeteria away from everyone else—just the way we like it. We've already established that I'm a loner of sorts well Kelly's kind of the same way, but he does often take more risks.

"Honestly, I don't know why Mrs. Taylor thinks I'm perfect to be a tutor," I added, mixing up my salad. "You know how I am around people."

"True, but you also have perfect grades, and you never get detention, unlike some of us," Kelly explained, ending on a sour note. I smirked at him. A few weeks ago, he got detention, thanks to a BS story fed by some football players. Kelly got blamed because he didn't have an alibi and was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the eyes of our principal, the jocks can do no wrong and are perfect little angels.

"Hey!" Kelly yelled, throwing a fry playfully at me. "it wasn't funny!"

"I know I know, sorry," I said, putting my hands up in surrender while continuing to smirk. Kelly smirked back.

"But I'm right; you know you're like the model high school student to Parents and teachers everywhere."

"Not according to my parents," I piped in, beginning to chew my lettuce.

"Well, they're the exception, but to everyone else, you're perfect," Kelly elaborated.

"You and I both know I'm not perfect, and if perfect means I get to spend time with a Freshman you can't read, then I'll pass."

"Be positive. You're helping some kid out who needs it, and you get to be away from your parents for an extra hour." Kelly said while eating and going into Mom mode.

I shook my head before looking back at him, "You need to stop being a mom."

"Shut up!" Kelly yelled, firing more fries my way.

*****************************************************

Stepping off the bus, I felt a sense of dread since I'd be home in a few minutes. Mom would probably be home, but I'd have a few hours till Dad would be home, which is always a good thing. Walking home is enjoyable because it's quiet except for my music, and no one is breathing down your neck, telling you what to do or who they want you to be. But I knew I only had a few minutes of bliss before real life comes straight into my face.

As if on cue, my Mom's car was in the driveway, and she'd talk to me as soon as I walk in. She always wants to know about my day or, more importantly, if I had any tests throughout the day. And what my score was.

I opened the door and slipped off my shoes. I didn't see my Mom, and she hadn't called for me, so maybe my luck's changing. Slowly making my way up the stairs, I heard her call, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Billy, is that you?"

I rolled my eyes before turning around and going back down, "Yes, Mom coming."

I met her at the bottom of the stairs she had a broad smile on her face, "How was your day, honey? Did you ask for extra credit?"

"Yes," I replied, giving a small smile to hide my annoyance.

"That's my boy," She began to beam before pulling me into a hug, squeezing tight. I tensed at the contact the same as this morning but kept my mouth shut.

Letting go, she began to go back the way she came when she spoke up, "Any tests today?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'P.'" But I'm a tutor now."

"Oh, that's nice of you. Plus, we can put that on your college apps," Mom added enthusiastically. I nodded in response.

Mom gave me a weird look after my nod, "Billy, honey, you okay?"

I snapped my head up," Yeah, I'm fine."

She developed a worried look now," Are you sure?"

"mmhm," I nodded.

"Okay, just checking," Mom explained, still with her worried look. "Well, hurry and finish your homework. Dinner should be ready in an hour."

I nodded before hurrying upstairs, Dad would be home soon, and I'd like some time to myself before he gets here.

Only an hour later, I heard the front door open, meaning Dad's home. I decided not to worry yet and just finish my homework before dinner.

A little while later, Mom called me down. I slowly made my way down, finding Dad already seated with a beer in hand, and Mom placing the food on the table. Dad is your average successful businessman who got a wife and had a kid. 6'4 with broad shoulders and stubborn with the best of them. He looked up, hearing me come in and smiled at me.

"Hey, bud, how was school?" He asked, projecting his deep voice.

"Okay," I replied, quietly taking my seat.

Dad took a swig of beer as he began to serve himself, grabbing a few pieces of chicken. "Mom said you got some extra credit."

"Yep," I said, quietly making a salad for myself.

"Good to hear last period your grades were slipping, you're not going to get into a university if your grades fall again."

I held my eye roll because that would be extremely stupid. That would only make him mad and trust me. You won't like Dad angry. Anyway, my grades last marking period we're good enough to make the honor roll, but in case you haven't noticed, I have to have perfect grades to please them.

"How's the food, guys?" Mom asked, sitting down and joining us.

"Chicken's great honey," Dad said, digging in. I kept quiet as I began to eat my salad.

"What about you, Billy, I made the salad just for you," Mom made sure to point out.

"It's good, thank you," I quietly responded. I'm a vegetarian forgot to mention that earlier. Dad hates it because he thinks it's not very masculine, but if he wanted me to eat meat, he shouldn't have taken me hunting when I was ten.

Dad had a disapproving look on his face, which only meant a lecture was coming. I mentally groaned.

"You know this vegetarian thing needs to stop," He began then popping chicken into his mouth.

"Why?" I asked, coming out harsher then I meant.

Dad didn't seem fazed by my tone, so he answered, "Have you seen yourself?" Harsh. "You've got no fat on your bones." He said this with a joking tone shaking my arm. I don't like being touched, especially by my Dad. I slid my arm back and sunk deeper into my chair.

Mom noticed my discomfort, so she stepped in, "Jeff leave him alone he eats enough. We've talked about this."

"I know, babe, but if he's ever going to find a girl, he's got to build up some muscle.

"Jeff! Billy is fine just the way he is, and any girl will see that." Mom scolded. I felt my cheeks blush red, and an uncomfortable feeling crawled up my skin. This is the typical conversation Dad has about me. I can tell he feels some disappointment towards me. He thinks I'm not man enough and will have a hard time getting girls. He might be right. I'm not a social butterfly, after all. And of course, Mom came to my defense, which is always comforting.

"Look, all I'm saying is he could gain some weight and muscle," Dad argued back but used a calm demeanor. Mom gave a pointed look, signaling she didn't want to hear him comment on my body again. I hoped he'd listen. It's dishearting hearing your Dad talk about you the way mine does. But I have grown to get used to it because it's a daily occurrence. The vegetarian argument has been going on for years, and there's plenty of other things I do that my Dad doesn't love.

The rest of dinner went by uneventful Dad talked about work as did my Mom, and I ate my salad, keeping quiet happy pick on my faults hour was over. Mom mentioned that I'm a tutor now, and my Dad had the same reaction she did. Glad that I can put something else on my College application. Once excused, I ran back upstairs to get ready for bed and to read my book.

I grabbed a red sweatshirt and a pair of sweats before changing into them. Next, I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Quickly accomplishing both tasks, I popped back into my room, ready to read my book when there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I called, sitting down onto my bed.

Slowly opening the door was my Mom. She had sheets in her hands and looked worried almost. "Hey, honey, I've just brought up some sheets for you."

"Okay, thanks, you can put them down there. I'll change them later," I explained, pointing to the top of my dresser. Mom nodded before setting the sheets down. When she finished, she took a seat on the edge of my bed while facing me. I gave her an odd look shutting my book.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened during dinner?" She asked with a nervous and soothing tone to her voice. Mom does care. I know this, and she's not as demanding as Dad except for my grades, but at least she cares. I don't know if Dad cares about me or if it's just the image he wants me to have.

"I'm fine," I promised, hoping she'd leave this is the touchy-feely conversation she loves to have that makes my insides get all queasy.

"Are you sure because it's okay if you aren't I know how your father can get sometimes?" She asked softly.

"Mom, I'm fine. He does it every day. I'm used to it," I assured her.

She began to speak again and started to have that worried look on her face yet again, "I know, but he shouldn't the way you eat is fine, and it's your choice he shouldn't be trying to convince you that there's something wrong with you."

These moments where Mom tries to comfort me or to disagree with Dad on subjects about me happen pretty often. And if I'm truthful, the only problem I have with my Mom is how much she pressures me on grades. She accepts me for who I am. It's comforting and makes me feel secure.

"Mom, I know and trust me, I'm fine," I explained, continuing to watch her be flustered and agitated. I gave her a; please drop it look. She read the message loud and clear, "Okay, I'll stop and leave you be. I just needed to make sure my baby was okay," Mom said, smiling and looking relieved. Of course, she had to kiss my cheek as she said, "my baby."

I recoiled away in embarrassment, gaining a laugh from her. On the way out, she said goodnight.

"Night," I said back as she closed the door. Finally, I have time to myself, so I dropped right into my book, hoping all my problems would float away. 

Well what you guys think? Opinion's on Billy and his Parents? How about Kelly?

Comment, Vote and Add!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Freddie have an argument and Billy and his band have a disagreement with Billy's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- There is a potentially offensive word used in the chapter just fore warning you. See you at the end!

I unlocked my phone, rechecking the time. It's 3:15 fifteen minutes after when the tutoring session with this Freddie kid was supposed to start. He still hasn't shown up, and I'm about to leave. I have my work to do after all. He could have called at least saying he wasn't coming, and then I wouldn't be wasting my time. I looked towards the door one last time, hoping that some kid would walk through the door, but no such luck.

Harshly shutting my book and packing my stuff away, I began to make my way to the door when it was rushed open, and walking into the library was a curly-haired pale guy.

His jet black hair stuck out in every direction and seemed to be consumed in knots. His bright green eyes stuck out among his pale complexion, which he covered in a varsity jacket and jeans. I rolled my eyes at him for being late and being a Jock.

Just my luck, I'd be tutoring a stuck up athlete. Who probably doesn't give a crap about grades, which is why I'm forced to tutor him anyway.

"Are you, Billy?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Freddie, I'm so sorry I'm late, lost track of time," He explained, attempting to shake my hand. I backed away, rubbing my hand against my leg and biting my lip.

"I'm sorry too because I can't tutor you," I said harshly. I glared at him before making my way to the door. He stopped me with a grab to my arm. I recoiled away and gave his eyes daggers.

"Wait, why not? I'm here, aren't I?"

He's a Jock with how oblivious he's being. If you're late for a job, they fire you. It's the same thing here.

"Yes, but you're fifteen minutes late, so goodbye," I replied, brushing past him, shoving the door open. He didn't respond and held a gaping expression on his face. I could care less. He's confused knowing his type and the lack of brain cells he has, but I can tell he's a lost cause, so I don't want to waste my time or his. It's a win for both of us.

****************************************************

Kelly and I had just entered the building on our way to our lockers before homeroom when someone called for me. Whipping my head, I saw the voice was coming from Mrs. Taylor, who stood with a disapproving look and a hand on her hip. She was intimidating, for sure. Kelly saw her too and wished me luck before I made my way over. She explained that we needed to talk in her office. I had a feeling I knew what this was about and that I'm in trouble, something I'm alien to.

Following her into her office, I found someone else sitting inside the last person I wanted to see. It was Freddie he had a smirk on his face as he saw me. I was not too fond of that. Mrs. Taylor asked me to sit down, so I did ready for the lecture that was coming.

"So, you want to explain what happened yesterday?" She looked at me as she said this.

"With what?" I asked, acting oblivious. I knew precisely what she was asking about. The idiot in the room made this talk obvious.

She took a moment to speak before an annoyed look crossed her face, "You know what Billy. Freddie here told me you walked out on him yesterday and refused to help him. Is this true?"

Fuc**** Snitch, I glanced at Freddie with a glare he had to snitch on me about yesterday even though I did nothing wrong, he's the one that showed up late.

I turned back to Mrs. Taylor, seeing her waiting patiently.

"Yes, that's true," I spoke softly, feeling like a bad little kid in the principal's office. It's the look she's giving me.

Mrs. Taylor's face changed to disappointment, a look I'm used to from adults, my Dad's made it an art form.

"Thanks for your honesty now tell me why you did this? Freddie needs your help."

She didn't know, did she. Freddie didn't tell her. Of course, he didn't that would make him look bad. Instead, he figured he blame it all on me.

"Because he was late."

Mrs. Taylor turned that disappointment to Freddie, who now had a guilty frown on his face. He did leave the part out about him being late, of course, he did.

"Well, is that true, Freddie?"

"Uh, yes," Freddie looked guilty. Good.

Mrs. Taylor let out a grave sigh and ran her hands through her hair, "Alright, well, here's what you two are going to do." She looked at Freddie," You're not to show up late anymore and start taking your academics seriously, or you are done with football until your grades improve. She then turned towards me," And I need you to help Freddie instead of walking out on him."

"Understood," She said as she looked at both of us.

"Understood," We both replied, but reluctantly.

"Excellent, I'll be checking in with you, Freddie, don't let me down," Mrs. Taylor said strictly to him. He blushed and obediently nodded. I had never seen Mrs. Taylor be strict with someone, and I hope I never have to again. She's scary.

We were dismissed allowed to go to homeroom she made sure to write us out passes so we wouldn't be marked late, but I'm bent right now. Freddie almost got me in trouble, and my record is squeaky clean for the last few years because if I get in trouble at school and my parents hear about it, my Dad deals with it. It's never fun and always painful.

As we walked out together, I muttered "Snitch" under my breath, knowing Freddie wouldn't hear me. He gave me a sideways glance, though. He might have heard me, but who cares I don't need or want him to like me. He's a jock, and I'll never be friends with jocks there too self-centered. And liars and snitches obviously.

As we split in separate directions, I looked over at Freddie, watching him leave. I thought about what today's tutoring session would be like painful and most definitely awkward.

*****************************************************

"So, you don't have detention?"

Kelly and I are on our way to band practice when the topic of my meeting with Mrs. Taylor this morning popped up. I told him no explaining what happened this morning and how I'm still stuck tutoring Freddie.

"That's stupid, but how'd it go with him today?"

"Awkward to say the least, he didn't talk much I did most of the talking explaining things to him."

"So, he's jock with limited brain cells," Kelly said, smirking.

"Pretty much."

We had made our way to my garage, where we found Terry and Michael, our other bandmates. There twin brothers and homeschooled, so we never see them at school, but they're just like me and Kelly into music and good with school. They are identical twins with blond hair and freckled faces; the only way I can tell them apart is by Michaels glasses.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kelly asked as we entered the garage.

"Nothing much. You?" Micael, our drummer, asked.

"Nope, but Billy's a tutor now," Kelly mentioned with a smirk. This would earn some new material for the twins to tease me with I rolled my eyes and gave Kelly a look that could kill.

"Of course he is," Terry said, smirking.

Kelly and I threw our bags down as we started to set up our equipment. "Hey, I was forced to," I defended. I then went on to tell them about my incident with Freddie yesterday and what happened in Mrs. Taylor's office this morning. They weren't surprised once I mentioned that Freddie's a jock. They got into there argument how Jocks can't be trusted with how everyone at our school treats them and bows down to them like they're gods. Micheal made sure to mention their lives would all be downhill after high school. We laughed and had to agree with him. It's a comforting thought.

As for our band, it's a cover band we've never tried writing our own music so, instead, we do covers of popular songs or songs we all enjoy. We're all rock and pop-punk heads, so those are the most familiar songs we play. And every Friday and Dante's pizzeria we play a few songs for two hours it's a regular gig, and most people seem to enjoy the show. For me, it's just an excuse to be away from my responsibilities for a few hours.

During practice, we take a ten-minute break and drink water to get some food that my Mom often leaves out fruit or granola bars. It gets embarrassing for me, especially if my Mom is there because this is where she loves to say embarrassing things that get me teased later—Kelly is usually the teaser.

Anyway, we were ready to resume practice when the garage door opened I looked over and saw my Dad, he made his way over to his mini-fridge and pulled out a beer popping the tab off and taking a swig. He does this sometimes when we practice, but today he decided to linger, and he never does that. I became worried as if I've done something wrong, so I acknowledged him.

"Need something, Dad?"

"Nope, just thought I'd watch," He took another swig of beer as he said this with an uneasy smirk on his face. He was up to something, but I didn't know what. The band is another thing he's not a massive fan of, and he's tried convincing me multiple times to drop it, but I need the band it's an escape route.

Kelly glanced my way for confirmation to start so, I met his eyes and nodded then told the twins from the top. We began to play"Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy," but with my Dad standing there, it made it hard to focus. It's the gaze he gives you and the powerful aura he imitates, and while I sang and played my guitar, I waited for him to interrupt us.

He never did. I stole a few glances at him, watching him drink his beer and continue with that smirk. When we finished, I was feeling good, as we played the song very well, hitting on every note, and my singing wasn't off-key. Kelly and the twins felt the same, I know, because they have smirks on their faces and the compliments they were giving me. But my mood came crashing down when Dad pulled me outside to the front of the house.

He's beer was done, and he had a stern look present, "You know, son, I don't like the songs you guys play."

"I know," I thought.

"You should play more country songs or better yet some bluegrass music," Dad continued placing his hand on my shoulder. My skin tensed up, and frustration bubbled. It would kill him not to try to control and change something in my life.

"But that's the music we listen to," I replied quietly. Dad probably won't react too harshly to my response.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that too," He began putting his arm around me.

You've got to be kidding me. He can't let me enjoy my music; at the very least, it's not hurting him and his perfect family image, and it makes me happy he should want that right?

"You need to listen to different music. I don't approve of that queer hip-hoppy music you listen to," Dad explained. "Understand?"

I didn't understand, but I couldn't say that I can't tell him no, even if I wanted to, so reluctantly, I nodded.

"I need a verbal response, Billy." His voice was stern and warning.

"Yes, I understand,"

"Yes, what?" He asked eyes, sending me a warning.

"Yes, sir," I said while biting my lip. He called me, a good boy, before going back in the garage before me and going inside. I followed behind him, seeing Kelly and the twins give me sympathetic looks. They've seen my Dad act like this plenty of times, so they know how he is.

"You good?" Kelly asked, whispering into my ear and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, feeling some tears come up. I couldn't let them go because if I did, I'd become a bawling mess I'd die three death of embarrassment if that happened and not to mention if Dad heard me crying. He wouldn't like that.

My Dad can be a lot, especially when he gets controlling and pushy like he was just now. It's bad enough he has his ridiculous expectations for my grades and how I eat, but performing is something I love. And, Listening to my genre of music is something I love.

It doesn't matter because It's not like he won't know.

*****************************************************

A few days later, I had my next tutoring session with Freddie, and he wasn't late today, good news for him as we started to work on his homework for the day. He had to read an article, then pick out a few quotes and summarize what he learned from the article. I had the same assignment but had already completed it during study hall earlier.

I had him read the article then do the rest afterward, then I'd check him. Freddie quickly finished reading the article and all the work, so I began checking it. The quotes he picked seemed okay, and his summarization wasn't perfect, but it 'll make do. I told him good job and handed him back the paper, and as I did, he spoke up.

"Do you not like me or something?"

I tensed up then gave him an odd look. Why would he ask a question like that? I haven't said anything too harsh to him. I've been thinking it sure, but I've kept my mouth shut.

"Why, you ask?" I responded, pulling out the next assignment.

"Just the vibe you're giving me and the dirty looks you gave me yesterday," Freddie explained, moving his hands around for emphasis.

"Well, you almost got me in trouble, idiot," I thought.

"Nope," I said with a guilty expression.

"You sure, because I can try harder if you like, it'll make it easier for both of us," Freddie explained, looking guilty. I've noticed he does seem different than some of the other Jock's, but he's still a Jock so...

"You're fine, everything's fine."

Freddie arched an eyebrow but dropped the topic there, resuming his work. That conversation was awkward. I need to do a better job at hiding my opinion of him, or he'd keep asking, and I want to just get through these two months without any more awkward conversations. It'll make this experience bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thought's on Billy being in a band? What about Freddie? 
> 
> Comment, vote and add. Please!
> 
> Until next time have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well what you guys think? Opinion's on Billy and his Parents? How about Kelly?
> 
> Comment, Vote and Add!


End file.
